


Missing Calls

by Curlylove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlylove/pseuds/Curlylove
Summary: Levi is fed up.| This is my first fic. This first one shot is dedicated to my friend, lovely friend, gorgeous friend @troublemoi. I miss her horribly and terribly |





	Missing Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubleMoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/gifts).



“This motherfucker, why is he not answering?”

  
Levi was this close to throwing his phone up against the wall. Levi was sick of it. Really sick of it. Erwin hadn't answered him for days. Without any news. He could have died, been kidnapped, been harassed and Sir Erwin Smith would never have known.

  
He was sick of it. "Let have him come crawling to see me, to talk to me."

  
No, actually, Levi didn't want him anymore. How could he love someone who wasn't with him when he needed him? How could he live with someone he couldn't count on?

  
It's over now.

* * *

  
Erwin - 8 missed calls

* * *

  
Erwin – 17 missed calls

* * *

  
Erwin – 1 voice message

_“ Levi, my love, you'll probably never answer me. And I can understand you not doing it. It's hard for me to explain why and how. I hope you're doing great. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you. I'd like to see you. See you again and pick up where we left off._  
_I love you and I always will, Levi. My Levi. ”_

  
Levi tried to convince himself that it was just the drops of his shower on his face and not tears.


End file.
